onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Alice (Hyperion Heights)
Alice, also known as Starfish or Tower Girl, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the first episode of the seventh season. She is portrayed by guest star Rose Reynolds and co-star Elle McKinnon. She is the original counterpart of Tilly. Alice is based on the titular character from Lewis Carroll's novels, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There, and from the Disney film, Alice in Wonderland. She is also an allusion to Sophie from the novel The BFG, Russell from the Disney/Pixar film Up, and Rapunzel from the Disney film Tangled. History Some years later, Alice continues to be trapped in the tower, becoming a talented painter and often playing chess with her father Hook. In one of her dreams, she becomes frustrated over not being able to leave and see the oceanside, but Hook cheers her up by giving her a vial of real sand. Alice tries to thank him with a hug, however, Gothel appears and flings him out of the tower. She wakes up from the nightmare insisting to her father that what she saw will eventually come true. Hook then decides to do whatever it takes to help his daughter escape the tower for good and tells her he'll be back as soon as he has completed his mission. Before leaving, he hands her a white knight chess piece and she, in turn, gives him a black rook. In her father's absence, Alice paints until he returns late, much to her relief. Hook shows her a fish hook that can free her, but when Alice moves to embrace him, her father is thrown into the wall as a strange marking appears on her arm as a result of her attempt to get close to him. Only then, Gothel reveals to Alice that her father broke his promise to her by not returning right away, and instead took a little detour for a duel to defend his own honor, during which the bullet that grazed him was coated with the poison currently affecting his heart. Alice watches, horrified, as Gothel teleports her father out of the tower, leaving her all alone. She calls out for him from within her prison, but Hook is left stranded outside, unable to get near her without the poison in his heart getting worse, in addition to having the fish hook stolen by Gothel. On her seventeenth birthday,Alice tells Robin that she lived in the Tower for 6,205 days, which is approximately 17 years. Alice uses a spyglass to look at the stars. She talks to a hat, whom she calls Mr. Hatter, about the second star to the right that is blinking to the north which means it is her birthday. After placing the hat on a toy rabbit and sitting down for a tea party, Alice lights a candle on a cupcake and blows it out after making a wish. When nothing happens, she muses to herself that perhaps she'll have better luck next year. Suddenly, the roof starts shaking before it is ripped away by a giant troll, who, unknown to Alice, was conjured by her own magic. The troll then holds out his palm for her to hop on and escape the tower, much to Alice's excitement. At some point after leaving the tower, Alice visits a place called Wonderland. In the Infinite Maze, she ends up at a tea party where she meets a woman named Cecelia who had to leave her true love and her daughter, Ella, because she has the curse of the poisoned heart, the very same curse Hook has. A Jabberwock attacks them and the other party guests, during which Cecelia fights back but is killed in the battle, leaving Alice as the sole survivor to slay the beast. In the New Enchanted Forest, Alice is chasing after a white rabbit when she runs into Mr. Gold, who has just arrived in this realm through a portal. She yells at him for making her lose sight of the rabbit and laments about having to chase him down again. Alice questions who he is, but Mr. Gold brushes this off, stating it doesn't matter. Both of them suddenly hear the sound of a roaring vehicle as a man, Mr. Gold's grandson Henry, speeds past them on the road. Alice looks bemused by the strangeness of it, remarking that the person must be attending the upcoming ball. She informs Mr. Gold that the prince is looking for a bride and asks if he too is looking for a prince. Mr. Gold clarifies he's looking for someone else, which intrigues Alice enough that she expresses interest in a "good puzzle" and introduces herself to him. Deployed by Mr. Gold to convince Henry to return home, Alice dons the uniform of a server at a royal ball. Henry samples a drink from her platter, which, unknown to him, is laced with a hallucinogen. As Henry attempts to stop Cinderella from killing the prince, he collapses from the drug's effects and sees Alice standing over him before his vision goes blurry. Henry regains consciousness and finds himself in a nightmarish cavern, where he is trapped against a wall, while a cloaked Alice reappears in front of him. Henry struggles to free himself and asks her to stop it, but Alice seems to have no idea what he means, to which Henry realizes he was hallucinating the restraints. Upon Henry calling her Alice from Wonderland, she expresses irritation over being referred as such since she only went there once before. Alice reveals she knows he is Henry Mills and implies she drugged him on Rumplestiltskin's orders because his grandfather is looking out for him. She warns him to stay out of stories that don't concern him, especially Cinderella's, because bad things will happen if he doesn't, but Henry refuses, out of obligation to help Cinderella. Later on, Alice meets Drizella, a sorceress who pretends to give her a magic remedy for the curse of the poisoned heart, which will allow Alice to be in close proximity with her father Hook without him getting hurt. Upon meeting Henry again, Alice gains his help with being led to Hook. She is surprised to see how young he looks, and he explains was courtesy of some magic. Hook asks about how she managed to escape the tower, which she states is a long story. Alice moves to hug him, but Hook warily cautions that his heart is still poisoned. She happily explains that she found a magical shield so they no longer have to be apart, however, when the two hug, Hook is thrown backward and the poison in his heart increases. Directly after, a strange mark appears on Alice's arm as a side effect of touching someone who has the curse of the poisoned heart. She attempts to go to her father but cannot because the closer she is to him, the worse his pain grows. Distraught over why the cure didn't work, Alice runs off and jumps into a portal to New Wonderland, where she hides at the tea party table in the Infinite Maze. When Cinderella finds her there, Alice asks about her father, with the latter reassuring her that he is in good hands, although Alice remains uncertain and considers staying in Wonderland to keep away from him. Cinderella sees her mother Cecelia's locket on a teapot, which Alice protests against her taking until realizing she is Cecelia's daughter Ella. Alice tells her of how Cecelia died and reveals her mother abandoned Ella because she had the curse of the poisoned heart. She shows her the mark on her arm, which Ella remembers this as something her own father used to have and realizes Cecelia left to protect her family. Afterward, Alice explains how she met Drizella and was tricked by her. Ella then goes to save Henry from her, and while Drizella is distracted, Alice drops a looking glass on her to send her away. Before Henry and Ella return to Hook in the New Enchanted Forest, Alice gives them her knight chess piece to return to her father and to tell him that they'll be together again someday after he is cured. A period after the birth of Henry and Cinderella's daughter Lucy, Alice is in the New Enchanted Forest again, where she uses the spyglass to observe her father Hook. She is startled by a woman who prepares to hit her with an arrow and accuses her of being a spy. Alice flees from her attacker until she trips on a wire and triggers a trap into dropping a cage on herself. When questioned about why she was lurking, Alice explains she just wanted to see her father but couldn't get close to him or risk causing his death because of his poisoned heart. The woman then recognizes Alice as Nook's kid, much to Alice's confusion until the latter clarifies that it's a nickname for Hook. Upon learning the woman's name is Robin, Alice dubs her "Nobin" and annoys her with the nickname enough that Robin lets her out from the cage. They both hear the troll's cry in the distance, but when Robin states she intends to kill the creature for terrorizing villagers, Alice chases after her, not wanting her troll friend to be murdered. Alice follows Robin to a tavern and attracts unwanted attention by declaring the troll wouldn't hurt anyone, causing the hunting party to lock her and Robin up in a dungeon. Robin criticizes her for getting them into trouble but also feels bad that she is locked up again like in the tower. Alice tells her she was happy after leaving the tower as she thought she found a cure for her father so they could be together, but now she's still alone, making her freedom pointless if she has no one to share it with. Robin shares the exact opposite experience, recalling how suffocating Storybrooke was as she was never alone and finally had enough to the point of stealing the sheriff's bug and attempting to drive to New York if the sheriff hadn't caught her. Seeing as Alice doesn't know what a "bug" is, Robin shows her a photo of the car on her smartphone. Alice is amazed that a whole life can be stored in a little box like that, which makes Robin laugh at the funny way she sees the world. As Robin expresses envy over Alice knowing her father since she never got to meet her father Robin, whose legacy she hopes to honor, she breaks out of the shackles to go hunt the troll, though she leaves Alice behind, not wanting the girl to try and stop her. With an extra hairpin, Alice frees herself and tracks down Robin, tackling her to the ground so she misses her shot at the troll. The leader of the hunting party, Clayton, prepares to reprimand Alice for her interference, but Robin won't tolerate bullying and stands up to him. As the mob turn on both women, Alice unintentionally summons a car resembling the bug, which she and Robin jump into before it drives them away. Later, after getting to safety, she asks Robin why she helped her. Robin admits she had a mean girl streak in Storybrooke who cared too much about the approval of others, which she fell into again by trying to live up to her father's legacy for the same reasons, however, by saving Alice, she now knows being Robin Hood means helping those who truly need it. Alice is touched by her sentiments and thanks her for being by her side. Hearing the roar of the troll, they reach the tower, where Alice painfully admits that despite not being imprisoned anymore, she still feels trapped and hopeless. Robin suspects the troll is a manifestation of Alice's magic, just like the bug, and only she can help the troll be free. Realizing the troll stayed with her because she didn't want to be alone on her birthday, Alice thanks her old friend and reassures him she will be okay on her own now. After the troll turns into a statue, Robin helps Alice celebrate her birthday with a lit cupcake before they both leave together. Eight years later while the threat of the Dark Curse is looming, Rumplestiltskin gives Hook a white elephant figurine that will keep him and Alice together even after Drizella's curse is cast. Alice, who continues to keep her distance from Hook because of his poisoned heart, hides behind a tree as she talks to him. She mentions staying with Rumplestiltskin because she owes him and then gives him a letter which she wants him to deliver to Robin, her lover. Later on, Rumplestiltskin instructs Alice to keep his chipped cup safe, and in the new land they will go to after the curse is cast, he wants her to show him the cup to trigger his memories of his real self. He also tells her that if it doesn't work, she should know what to do; alluding to the fact he wishes for her to physically harm him as a more extreme method to make him remember. Robin shows up to see Alice one last time, and the two share a passionate kiss before the curse rolls in and brings them to Hyperion Heights. }} Magical Abilities Family ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Etymology *Her father named her Alice after his own mother. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *According to Edward Kitsis, "Alice is a character in the vein of Rumplestiltskin in that you don't really quite know what she's up to, where she's going or where she's been".http://ew.com/tv/2017/09/14/spoiler-room-greys-anatomy-punisher-supergirl/ *As her Alice is meant to be very different from the spin-off's Alice, Rose Reynolds purposely did not watch Once Upon a Time in Wonderland to be sure she would not base her Alice on the first one.http://ew.com/tv/2017/10/05/once-upon-time-rose-reynolds-alice/ *The casting call name for Alice was "Carol". Auditioners were given sides of one of Jefferson's scenes with Emma in "Hat Trick".https://www.instagram.com/p/BbmxYLFAtif/?taken-by=onceabcofficial **The name "Carol" is a reference to last name of Lewis Carroll, the author of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The illustration of Alice and the Caterpillar in Henry's storybookFile:101Caterpillar.png is a colorized version of one of John Tenniel's illustrations from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. **The same illustration is on the cover of the book that Will Scarlet steals from the library.File:404AliceAndTheWhiteRabbit.png Set Dressing *Among the many fairy tale illustrations pinned to the wall in Henry's room are: **"Her eyes met those of a large blue caterpillar"File:122SomethingsComing.png by the American artist and illustrator Bessie Pease Gutmann. An illustration of Alice and the Caterpillar, from the 1907 edition of Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. **"Alice's Adventures in Wonderland - A Mad Tea-Party"File:310BedTime.png (1907) by the famous book illustrator Arthur Rackham. It is an illustration of a scene from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, with Alice at the Mad Hatter's Tea Party with the March Hare, the Dormouse and the Mad Hatter. **An illustration by the American illustrator Jessie Willcox Smith, from Nora Archibald Smith's book Boys and Girls of Bookland (1923). It features Alice in a scene from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, surrounded by the characters of Wonderland, including the Queen of Hearts, the Mad Hatter and the White Rabbit. **"At this the whole pack rose up into the air and came flying down upon her" (1907) by Arthur Rackham, based on the playing cards scene from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. **"Advice from a Caterpillar"File:311CloudEntersHouse.png (1907) by Arthur Rackham, which depicts the scene with Alice and the Caterpillar. *The framed prints in the hallway of Jefferson's Mansion are John Tenniel's illustrations of Alice and scenes from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass, including: **"The Jabberwocky"http://www.gallery.oldbookart.com/main.php?g2_itemId=28437 (behind Jefferson when he asks Emma to tie Mary Margaret back up)File:117TieHerBackUp.png **"Alice and the Baby Pig"http://www.gallery.oldbookart.com/main.php?g2_itemId=28155&g2_imageViewsIndex=1 (top picture on the right while he's standing in the doorway watching Emma and Mary Margaret)File:117Doorway.png **"Oh, You Wicked Little Thing"http://www.gallery.oldbookart.com/main.php?g2_itemId=28417 (bottom picture on the right as he closes the door)File:117ClosesDoor.png *In Emma's New York apartment,File:312JoinsYou.png there is a poster by Arthur Rackham, which contains one of his illustrations from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. It depicts a scene from the book, in which Alice is surrounded by a group of creatures. Costume Notes *A woman in Seattle is dressed up like Disney's Alice for Halloween.File:704AuroraBridge.png *The blouse Alice is wearing when she first meets Mr. GoldFile:704WatchingHenry.png is the same garment worn by Marian in "Heart of Gold".File:417Huh.png Alice wears the blouse again in "Pretty in Blue",File:708OhYes.png "The Eighth Witch"File:710GiveItToMe.png and "The Girl in the Tower".File:714ThatsHim.png Appearances See also *Alice's Cave References }} fr:Alice/Saison 7 nl:Alice (Hyperion Heights) Category:Female Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters